New Start
by next to normal
Summary: Lainy's mother has just died and she needs to start life again but the change from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts is very different. Teddy Lupin and Victore Weasley help her with her new start. 1st story be gentle please:3 ABANDONED sorry!
1. goin to london

**hey guys! just to let you know, if any thing is italicized, that means it is either a conversation in french or a thought. i tried to make it pretty obvious which one is which, so if you get confoozled with it, sorry, and jsut comment/review, k?  
**

Lainy Flanna Kaya's mother is a beautiful woman. She is kind, adventurous, caring, and extremely sick. The doctors estimate she only has one month left to live. Lainy, knowing how spontaneous her mother could be, was not at all surprised when her mother told her to pack all of her possessions and meet her downstairs within the hour. She and her mother were now on a train heading to London.

Lainy tried to think of why her mother would want to go to London. Why would she want to spend her last days there? There of all places… France was a perfectly fine place to spend the rest of their life, that is what her mother intended when she moved there, pregnant with Lainy.

Trinetta was a very rambunctious character in her day. She flirted to no end and had a different date each week. She went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was part Veela and boys chased after her day and night. She only reciprocated the feelings of four of the men who, for lack of a better word, infatuated over her. She slept with each of them, then found out she was pregnant at the end of her seventh year. She was too afraid and embarrassed to face any of them, so she moved back to France with her mother. To this day, Trinetta never found out who Lainy's father was.

Lainy had grown up with just Trinetta and no one else. She'd had everything she'd ever wanted, but sometimes she wished she had a father. Trinetta wasn't the type of person who evaded talking about him though. Whenever Lainy asked a question or just wanted to know more, Trinetta was happy to oblige. Lainy could talk to her mum about anything, so she didn't think it would be a problem to ask why in Merlin's sake they were going to London.

"_Maman__? Why in Merlin's sake are we going to London?"_

"_To visit your cousin and explore some options."_

"_On what?"_

"_Well, its no secret that Gran is getting old, and we need a backup plan on where you'll be going after I can follow you as a ghost." _shesaid with a tiny smile.

_"But mum, I'm almost sixteen; I can take care of myself. I could continue going to Beauxbatons and in the summer, maybe I can stay with Amity Lealia, my best friend from school."_

_"Well, that could be 'Plan B'" _she said with a smile_._

Lainy loved Trinetta's smile. It made her look ten years younger, not that she needed that as she was only thirty three. Lainy figured the ride would take a while, so she decided to draw. She looked out of the window for inspiration; they were passing a beautiful beach and Lainy suddenly remembered the time when she visited her second cousins at Shell Cottage. Her mother's cousin, Fleur, and her husband Bill had three very beautiful children: Victoire, Dominique, and Louis. Victoire was Lainy's age, and Louis and Dominique were twins, only two years younger than them. Victoire and Lainy had become best friends over that summer, but that was almost four years ago. They kept in touch, though. They wrote each other at least once a week.

_Oh, shoot! How could I forget! Vic has a birthday coming up!_ Lainy thought. _I should draw something for her, she'd like that. _She smiled to herself. The drawing took her almost the whole ride there and when she was finished, her mother told her they had approximately five minutes until the train stopped. She set the drawing down and reached up to get her and her mother's suitcases. When Lainy turned around she saw her mother looking at Vic's present.

_"This is lovely! It looks just like you two!" _her mum said. Lainy had drawn her and Victoire together on the beach. Her mother was still showering her with compliments about her "capacités artistiques merveilleuses" as they got off the train. They walked out of the station then a few blocks away. Then her mother stuck out her right arm. Less than a second later a purple, three-decker bus appeared with a bang.

A young, very handsome man stepped out and started speaking: "Hello and welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you would like to go. My name is Aiden and I will be you're conductor for this morning." He finished with a smile.

"Thank you Aiden. How much would it be for the two of us to get to the Leaky Cauldron?" Trinetta asked with a slight French accent that she usually doesn't use.

He coughed. "Uh… fifteen sickles mum." He said even though it was clearly stated on a sign that for just one person it was eleven.

"Thank you. Here you go, my darling." She said giving him the silver. Her mother could get away with so much. Aiden told the driver of their requested destination and they set off. They took a seat right next to the door and Aiden sat down in the seat next to Lainy. "Bonjour" she said sweetly.

"Uh... hi. Sorry, I don't speak French." He said while Lainy gave him a blank stare. "Um… je ne parle pas français, désolé… I think." He said hoping that he didn't sound as stupid as he felt and wishing he had said that correctly. Lainy laughed. Aiden blushed looking down.

Lainy touched his hand. He looked at her. "Its okay, I speak English." He looked relieved. "Ha ha, sorry, I always wanted to do that. I know it's weird, but so am I." she grinned.

"I like weird." He muttered shyly while Lainy's mother gave her an approving look. She mimicked talking on a phone and pointed to Aiden. Lainy rolled her eyes. Aiden was still looking at the contact of Lainy's hand on his.

"Is this the first time you've been in London?" Aiden asked trying to make small talk.

"No, I've been here one of two times before, but I only stayed at my cousins' house so I don't really know my way around at all."

"Cool, so uh, if you ever need someone to show you…" he trailed off. Lainy nodded. "Okay, do you want my number?" he asked, his confidence growing. She nodded again and he said, "You can call or text me anytime you like, all right?" they exchanged numbers and when it was their turn to get off he said "So, talk to you soon?"

"Sure." she kissed him on the cheek, grabbed her trunk, and waved goodbye.


	2. omg cousins arrive

**sorry its so short, these first few will be. i will hopefully be able to upload more soon, but with school coming soon, its getting difficult to find time**

Lainy and her mother entered the Leaky Cauldron and her mother talked to the barman who showed them to their room, at a discounted price by the way. They unpacked and then her mother stared at her, smiling.

Lainy was starting to feel self-conscious. She looked down, making sure she didn't forget anything important, like putting on a skirt for example. Nope, fully dressed. Her mother noticed her confused look and said nonchalantly "Look at you, my little veela, using her little veela powers"

She blushed, "Mum! I wasn't using them… someone can be attracted to me without me having to use my powers you know. It's not all about that. There are other redeeming qualities a man likes in a girl besides her looks. Humph!" she said, tossing back her hair. "Any normal mum would be constantly reminding her child about that and convincing her to do the same. And, any normal mum would say he's too old or something or don't go falling for some guy you just met! Don't rush things or it could lead to unwanted consequences! A normal parent would take my phone right now and erase that boy's number so I may never talk to him again! I don't know him, he's strange! Boys only want one thing and you can never be too careful! You should be telling me all this right now and discouraging me from flirting with random strangers!"

"Mon cherie? I know I don't have to tell you all those things because you just told them to yourself. You know what you should and should not do, with and without your powers. Now, are you done with your monologue? We're going to your cousins. I have some things to attend to and I'm sure three certain children will be wanting to see you." Lainy nodded eagerly and her mother grabbed her arm and turned on the spot.

~*~

Victoire Weasley was on the small couch on her back porch, head resting in Teddy Lupin's lap. Teddy was affectionately stroking her silver-blonde hair and occasionally leaned down to kiss her forehead.

Just then, a loud crack came from the front yard. Teddy had been leaning down to kiss her again, and Victoire, who would jump at any little noise, had sat straight up, and in the process, had bumped right into Teddy's nose. Victoire stammered apologies then took Teddy's hand and led him to where the noise had come from.

There, in Victoire's front yard was a girl; not short, but not exceptionally tall for her age. She had very straight, reddish-blackish/brownish-silvery blonde hair that was parted to the right and fell down to the small of her back. She had a perfect body and perfect pale skin with freckles almost everywhere. The woman next to her looked almost exactly the same except she looked older and her hair was noticeably shorter and didn't have any of the dark colors that the younger had. It took Victoire a few seconds and then it dawned on her:_ this is Lainy! My second cousin! My best friend! _

"Lay!" she called out, letting go of Teddy's hand and running to hug her. As soon as Victoire crashed into Lainy, they started talking very excitedly in French at the same time.

"_Oh my gosh! You look so different!" "You look amazing!" "I've missed you so much!" "How have you been?!" "It's been so long!"_

"Garls, garls, eet is okay. Calm down." Fleur said calmly coming out of the house. She smiled at the scene. "Oh, Lainy, love! Eet 'as been too long! 'Ow are you?"

"Tres bien, merci! Et tu?" she replied grinning. She was in the one household in London where she could speak her first language and not get looked at funny.

"Oh! Excellent, merci!" she said giving Lainy a hug and a kiss on both cheeks. "Oh! Trinetta! 'Ow 'ave you beeeeeen?!? I 'ave meesed you so!" Fleur said.

The two walked into the house, chatting away freely in French. Victoire grabbed Lainy and Teddy's hands and led them to the back porch again.

"Teddy! This is my cousin- well second cousin actually, well anyway, this is Lainy." She said finishing with a grin. "Lainy, this is Teddy." She said grinning yet more broadly.

Teddy didn't know if she could speak English or not, he had only heard Lainy talk in French. Teddy waved awkwardly and Lainy smiled warmly and curtsied. She exchanged a look with Victoire and said something in French.

"_Is this him? The one from your letter?"_

"_Yes! Isn't he adorable! I'm crazy about him!"_ they giggled and looked at Teddy.

})i({

**the next chapter will be from teddy's POV**


	3. oh noes

**Pixie Rogue****, ****penguincrazy****, and ****anavihs**** really got me to update this :D love you guuuuys!!! It takes me a while to update because I write my stories mostly during class, and it's all on paper and it's annoying to have to put it on the computer. I don't have a laptop so… yuuuup... Well, hope you like it!!! :3**

Teddy was deeply confused. You'd think that with all the time he'd been spending with Victoire and her family, he'd have learned French by now, but that's just Teddy, being his stubborn self. Teddy gave Vic a pleading look and she sighed, muttering something in French again.

"Sorry Ted, it's just been a while."

"A while? Yeah it has! Four years is more than a while mon amie." Lainy said

She had a slight French accent mixed with a British accent. It was strange but cute, Teddy noted. He still didn't know what to make of her yet. The girls had started chatting in French again, and Teddy was grateful to Bill when he cut in.

"Ladies, English please. Poor Teddy here is so confused that his hair has turned yellow. And jeeze Lay, stop growing. That's a command."

"Oncle Bill!" she ran to him and gave him a hug. He hugged her back tightly. "Je ne peut pas respirer!" He let her go, laughing. "And oui, why has your hair turned jaune?"

"Guessing that means yellow?" Teddy said as his hair slowly faded back to turquoise.

"Oui, I mean yes. Sorry, by tomorrow afternoon I'll stop slipping up. I promise." Lainy said giving him a heart-stopping smile.

"Haha, its okay. And I'm a metamorphi, I can change my appearance at will." Teddy explained.

**Oh my god guys! I lost the notebook I have been writing this story in!!! I started this chapter on the computer and was obviously unable to finish, but this is all I have for now. This will be the end of the story until I find my notebook. I'm sooo saaaaaad and soooorry. I'm writing a Ted/Vic story though and should hopefully have that up here soon. I have a poll also so check that out.**

**Wells… buh bye for now. :'(**


End file.
